Expressions of Thought
by Ilvinaeda
Summary: A collection of poems about the characters of ToS. Little poems of happiness, sadness, and thoughts. [Completed]
1. Rainbow Colors

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS, for they are property of Namco and Kosuke Fujishima, one of my favorite artists (the guy who did OMG/AMG!).

Anyhow, read and enjoy! And please review!

A/N: I know it's hard to picture Lloyd writing poetry, but this one is from his point of view. I know he's not that empty-headed...he's got it in him somewhere.

-

Rainbow Colors

-

As I look about, I see a spectrum of color.  
My world is full of its cheery brightness.  
And as I wander the streets of Meltokio,  
Let me describe a few.

The sweet red of the apple gels,  
Fresh from mountain-grown apples,  
Picked from the slopes of Mt. Fooji…  
Delicious as their color would suggest.

Orange fills the sky at sunset.  
I love its color, its sheer flash, its fire,  
Melding with the clouds and the sky,  
Making an intense, yet passionate horizon.

The yellow of the flowers at streetside,  
Beautiful and glorious, they are like gold…  
Not like the money, but more precious…  
Tender, innocent, and pretty…

And the leaves, a vivid green…  
The same green that shines when life is near.  
Its soothing color tickling the grass…  
Signifying a flourishing world…

Ocean blue is the pond in front of me.  
And, on that topic, so is the ocean,  
Off in the distance…full of sea life…  
The fish, the waves, and the reef…

And purple, of course…who could forget?  
Another favorite, also the royal color.  
It is almost too demure to be beautiful…  
And yet, it is absolutely captivating.

And then there are other colors…  
Ones that don't fit within the regular rainbow…  
But I want to include them too…  
Because without them, no life can exist.

My least favorite first, black.  
It is a rather somber color,  
Showing its face only upon death, or loss…  
Almost never a happy sight, and yet important…

And then brown, the color of the earth.  
The color of the rocks, the soil,  
The very color of the earth beneath my feet.  
And it is much more welcoming, the source of life.

Shades of grey…  
This color is the most abstract.  
It can mean good or evil…or something worse…  
And yet, its drab emptiness can be nice at times.

And my very favorite, white.  
The color of purity, of innocence…  
And it is the color of my angel's garb.  
The color of her soul, comprised of all the colors.

And if you can't guess who I speak of,  
Look around our group, for the angel in white.  
She sits before me now, smiling as usual…  
As radiant as the rainbow, with all colors inclusive.

She is my light…and she guides me…  
My sweet savior…and my best friend.  
And as we start walking down the road,  
Laughing, enjoying the sights…

We are still too eager to return to the inn…  
After a wonderful day of sightseeing,  
We rest well, and peacefully…  
My angel lying in my arms.

We both look out the window now.  
Meltokio is alive with lights, with life.  
And the cream-colored moon above,  
Seems to add a glow to everything in sight.

It's so very beautiful…  
"…like the rainbow we saw today…"  
I turn to her, shocked.  
Did she just read my mind?

"No, silly…" she chides…  
"You mumble out everything you think…"  
I smile, and although I keep this one to myself,  
I kiss her lightly, and she smiles.

A last thought comes to me.  
Whether day or night, black or white,  
Color is what gives meaning to life.

And my angel is my favorite…  
Because she is the most colorful of them all.

-

Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Watching an Angel

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

-

Watching an Angel…

-

Two nights ago, I started this in my head.  
Having finally decided upon it,  
Energized by a good meal, I write.

A campfire's glow guides my pencil,  
Never cruel, never unkind…  
Giving me the gift of light in this dark,  
Every time, night after night,  
Licking upon the dry wood as I write…

In her sleep, she looks so cute…  
Silent, solemn…and so soft…

A few moments go by, and as I stare,  
Looking upon her tender, slumbering form…  
Waves of relief pass through me,  
And I am glad she has not awakened.  
Yet…it feels so strange…as if something…  
Someone is watching me.

Where the eyes look from, I cannot tell.  
And, convinced she is asleep still,  
Taking my pencil and paper nearer to her,  
Carefully, slowly, I crawl nearer still.  
Hoping she won't mind if I steal a moment…  
Intrigued…no, immersed in her love,  
No, I tell myself. It would be wrong…  
Going to her like this…shouldn't I just tell her?

Looking her way once more,  
Lowering my breath to barely a whisper,  
Only then, does she seem to return to her sleep…  
Yet…why do I feel strange?  
Does she know something I don't?

I cannot shake the feeling any longer.  
Reaching for my pencil and pad, I retreat.  
Voices…no the eyes…they SEE me.  
I cannot escape their gaze…and it…scares me.  
Not that I did anything…but still, it's as if…  
Gah, forget it. I'm going to bed…Time to sleep.

-

Good? Bad? Please review!


	3. Is this Love?

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

-

Is this Love?

-

So many years ago, I would have laughed,  
If anyone had said we were in love…  
We were just friends, and I think that then,  
We both would have denied it, laughing.

As I see it now, though, it was meant to be.  
From the moment you said you would come,  
Leaving the village that you loved so much…  
And the home that you always knew…

From the moment you said those words…  
"I'll protect you, Colette, no matter what."  
I'll never forget that…and you know…  
You've never broken your promise to me…

And that makes it all the more special,  
The sincerity of the words…full of hope,  
That I couldn't, no, shouldn't have said "no"…  
And even though I thought it was for the best…

You found me, and stayed by my side,  
Never leaving me when I was down…  
Never giving me up to the Desians or Cruxis.  
And now, as I lie here before you…

You hold me, so gently, in your arms,  
Your strong hands holding me close,  
Sharing your warmth with me.  
And I wonder inside, is this love?

I think about it for a moment, before admitting,  
That the answer is already too apparent to deny.  
And as we lie here, watching the embers glow…  
I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

A new adventure…another battle…  
Another struggle for our lives, and our dreams.  
It is the greatest feeling in the world to me…  
But only because I can share it all with you.

-

Good? Bad? Please review!


	4. Pariah

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

-

Pariah

-

Again, I sit by the fire…  
Tending to the flames…  
Placing a stick in now and then…  
Just watching it glow…

I used to glow once, too.  
Daddy always said I was precious.  
Like a sparkling gem at his side…  
I was his little ember...

I watch the others now, silent as ever.  
Seeing them laughing, talking, playing…  
Enjoying themselves as usual.  
They all look so happy…

Colette and Lloyd run around the fire,  
Playfully chasing each other down…  
I think she said something, teasinghim…  
I don't really remember…

Sheena and Raine are talking on the side  
About what, I do not hear.  
They seem to be enjoying themselves…  
I should not intrude.

Regal, Zelos and Genis all sit by the pot…  
Genis is making curry again tonight.  
His cooking is always delicious,  
And his dishes are famous among our group.

Everyone looks so relaxed…  
It's like I don't belong here…  
I am a pariah…an outcast…  
One who doesn't fit in with the rest…

But what can I say?

I can't join Colette and Lloyd…  
They're playing an intimate game…

Raine and Sheena are deep in talk,  
About stuff I probably should know, but don't…

The three guys sit by the pot, hungrily waiting…  
Genis says it's almost done…smiling as he stirs it.

And as for myself, where do I belong?  
I feel as if I should share in the joy…  
But what do I do, what do I say?  
Perhaps it would be best if I don't try…

After all, I am the one who doesn't belong.  
And as I watch them, I wonder…

Where has my innocence gone?  
It has been almost twenty years…  
Twenty years since my last moment of joy…  
Twenty years since I last smiled at something.

I feel so empty inside…  
A tear trickles down my cheek,  
But no one can see it…  
No one is supposed to see it…

Placing a large stick into the fire,  
I take a short walk, alone.  
I feel better this way…  
Because then I won't disturb anyone.

Finding a nice spot near a tree,  
I cry silently, wishing for my life back…  
Wishing for the father and sister I lost…  
Wishing they could show me how to live…

-

When I wake next, it is morning.  
I am gently covered up in blankets.  
Wait…I don't remember coming back…  
What is happening? I do not know…

I sit up, and find my comrades around me.  
Lloyd and Regal are putting out the fire…  
Genis and Sheena watch the pot…breakfast.  
Zelos and Raine are rolling their sleeping bags…

"You alright?" a cheery voice asks.  
Colette…always the happy one…  
"Hmm…" I groggily reply…  
I lie back down, eyes still closed, tired…

"You missed dinner last night…"  
I know that…I wasn't hungry…  
She draws closer now…  
"I something wrong?" she cautiously asks.

Of course there is…can't you tell?  
But she wouldn't know, would she?  
How can I explain it to her…  
How do I tell her I am lonely?

"Genis found you last night…"  
Her face changes, and upon her sunny face,  
Her eyes droop ever-so-slightly,  
The smile fading from her visage…

Is that…worry…I see?  
But how would she know…  
She's never been lonely…  
I feel a sudden urge to just push her away…

And then, Genis comes, holding a bowl.  
Spiced oatmeal…it looks inviting.  
"Hey…umm…Presea…?"  
I turn to the boy, my eyes as empty as ever.

"You hungry…?" he asks timidly,  
Holding forth the bowl and a spoon for me.  
Wordlessly, I accept, and as I eat,  
Both just watch me…

How can I say it…it's…unnerving?  
I'm used to being alone…  
The unwanted child, the weird one…  
The little axe freak, someone once said.

This group of people, despite their oddity,  
Has never said a cruel word to me…  
Perhaps it is that which makes me feel…  
So…out-of-place…

Then, Colette whispers something to the boy,  
And retreats, gathering her sleeping bag up.  
"How is it?" he suddenly asks.  
I don't know how to say it…it's good…

But…oh, grr.  
It ALWAYS feels as if I should say more.  
And once upon a time, I probably could.  
Now, it feels as if I speak a language only I know.

I turn to him, and handing him the empty bowl,  
Say, "It was good, Genis…thank you."  
He smiles, and…blushes?  
And then, he too leaves, to clean up the meal.

This strange turn of events makes me wonder…  
What exactly is it that bothers me so?  
Why don't I feel normal in this group?  
I hate feeling this way more than anything…

I dismiss my thoughts long enough to get up,  
Roll up my blankets, and pack up…  
And then, I sit again, as they unwillingly return,  
Nagging at me to make up my mind.

Just make up your damn mind, girl…  
It's not going to go away…  
These feelings of loneliness…  
Cold and unrelenting…

I feel a nudge on my shoulder.  
"Hey, Presea…if you're going out again,  
Let someone know…okay?"  
Lloyd pats me on the shoulder before going.

How can I ever say it now?  
I need someone to talk to…  
But who would understand me?  
That I need someone to care?

Sheena's far too independent…  
Regal…I don't think he'd understand…  
Raine…? No…too confident.  
Zelos? No…that's just scary.

That leaves Genis, Colette, and Lloyd.  
If I really had to talk to anyone, though,  
Maybe it would be Colette…  
She'd listen longer than the guys would…

As I approach the angelic girl,  
I try to gather my thoughts in order…  
It feels so formal, asking for advice.  
But as I tap her shoulder, my thoughts…

They fly away like unwanted newspaper,  
Leaving me empty-handed as she turns…  
"Hmm? Oh, Presea!" she responds cheerfully.  
"Did you need something?"

"Uh…umm…" I manage, as in my mind,  
My thoughts take off down the alleyway,  
Flying away on the sheet of newspaper…  
"I mean…how do I say it…"

"Let's go over there," she says finally,  
Pointing over to the tree I went to the night before.  
I go with her, and as she sits me down,  
She just sits beside me, and turns.

"That's better…okay, you wanted to say…?"  
She watches me intently, listening…  
And as the words finally come back to me,  
I begin my quest for the answer.

"I feel so out of place…here…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I feel like I don't belong in this group…"  
"Huh? Why?"

"Because…I don't match with anyone.  
I mean…look at me…I'm a pariah…  
I have nothing to talk about with others…  
I don't understand your joy…your jokes…"

"I'm afraid to say it in front of the others…  
But I really want to find my place…  
And I only end up feeling like a fifth wheel,  
Which has no useful purpose…"

"Hmm…" she nods, in deep thought.  
Is there some way out?  
Being a pariah comforted me for a while…  
But now, it only makes me feel sick, lost…

Deep down, I want to belong.  
And having no place to go,  
Being a pariah was the perfect idea…  
But now I have friends…sort of…

"Well," she finally declares,  
"The only way to change that is to try."  
"Huh?" I respond, confused…  
"Just talk to the others, listen…"

I want to cringe…  
I've been doing that for four months now…  
"But…I've tried…"  
She only smiles, and hugs me.

"It doesn't come right away, Presea…"  
I am more confused than ever…  
"But you know, it's good you told someone…  
Because now we understand, and we can help you."

As she backs off slowly, I stare in disbelief.  
I don't understand a thing that just happened.  
They can help me? How?  
As we go back to the camp, I shake my head.

And then, suddenly, I begin to understand.  
Perhaps I am a pariah because I choose to be.  
Sure, I tried, but in the past four months…  
I have talked to exactly four people, a total of seven times.

Something's wrong there, I tell myself.  
The others, they talk and play every day,  
Forming friendships and bonds,  
Things I cannot hope to understand just yet.

But as everyone watches us return,  
I smile inwardly…they DO care.  
And as I reach for my bag…  
I realize it is not there…

Genis holds it out to me, smiling.  
"Feeling better?" he asks out of the blue.  
"Yes…" is all I can manage.  
But he smiles, and I cannot help but do so as well.

Perhaps the time for being a pariah has passed.  
As I move on, with my friends,  
I remember Colette's words…  
"The only way to change that is to try…"

I walk alongside Genis and Colette,  
And for a brief moment, I feel good.  
I smile, a real, genuine smile…

The ember's glow returns…  
It is time to learn to live again.

-

Good? Bad? Please review!


	5. Scenes of You

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

-

Scenes of You

-

Scenes of you…  
Colette, my precious angel…  
Every second I spend with you is precious…  
Never a boring moment…  
Even when you're not feeling well…  
Still by my side, smiling…

Scenes of you…  
Climbing up the stairs to your room…  
Eager to get some rest…  
Not seeing your foot miss the step…  
Eventually taking me down with you as you fell…  
Saying "sorry" the whole while…and laughing at the bottom…

Scenes of you…  
Cooking your first dessert for the group…  
Egg yolks all over your garb…  
Never giving up…  
Excited, you came forth with the cake…  
Sharing your delicious victory with everyone…

Scenes of you…  
Cruxis crystals taking over your body…  
Embarrassed, you told me not to look…  
Not knowing this hurt me deeply…  
Every time, you insisted you were fine…  
Silently suffering through the entire journey…

Scenes of you…  
Closing your eyes the first time you were injured…  
Every moment passing so slowly…  
Not knowing whether you'd make it…  
Enigmatic relief when I'd see you breathing…  
So slowly, yet soundly…still alive…

Scenes of you…  
Coming closer to me in the dark forest…  
Eyes darting to and fro, searching…  
Noises catching you at every turn…  
Enemies on all sides of us…  
Slowly trailing us, waiting for a chance…

Scenes of you…  
Calling Sheena names, and chasing her around…  
Eternal joy in a passing second…  
Nice, little, innocent moments…  
Ever so plentiful, ever so insignificant…  
Somehow making us who we are…

Scenes of you…  
Clinging to me in the freezing snow…  
Eager for warmth…for love…  
Noses banging as we missed our first kiss…  
Even so, willing to give it another try…  
Snuggling close as the sky flared in crimson.

Scenes of you…  
Cheering as we defeated some Drakes…  
Edging closer to Genis, not seeing him…  
Nudging him into Presea…  
Erratically reaching for him as the two fell upon one another…  
Secretly smiling inside, wishing them a bit of luck…

Scenes of you…  
Cherishing moments of our past…  
Elated, I lie here…thinking…  
Next thing I know, you're on top of me,  
Egging me on with a pillow in hand…  
Still the little "rascal" I always knew…

-

Scenes of us…  
Coming together in the years to be…  
Even though I know not what lies ahead…  
Not afraid, because you're by my side…  
Eternity is not long enough for us…  
Still, it'll have to do…

-

Good? Bad? Please review!


	6. What is a Title Good For?

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

A/N: This one is like a follow-up on Pariah. If you want, you can read each separately; there's no direct relation, but I think you'll like this one's ending better if you read "Pariah" first.

-

What's a Title Good For?

-

For the longest time now, I've been wondering,  
Why in the world we have these silly titles.  
I mean, does a name really mean that much?  
What difference does it make?

I look around the camp now, at the others,  
Trying to make sense of this all.  
I look at Lloyd, our "Grand Swordsman."  
Why the long title? Is he that grand?

I mean, yes, he's an excellent fighter,  
And his double sword technique is lethal…  
But "Grand Swordsman?" What a title…  
It's not like we ever call him that either…

I look at the angel as she laughs at a joke.  
The "Ill-fated Girl?" Hah!  
She looks happier than ever here,  
In the midst of her "ill-fated" destiny.

So why "ill-fated" of all things?  
She's not the luckiest, or the smartest,  
And she does trip over the weirdest of things…  
But she's not ill-fated…how could she be?

She's probably the happiest one here…  
Being an angel at times, an imp at others,  
Playing mischievous tricks on the one she loves…  
More like "lucky" than "ill-fated."

Now Zelos, in his weird pink stuff…  
That's "ill-fated" in my mind.  
He can't keep his hands off of girls,  
And subsequently, he can't keep them either.

Look at the way the girls we know treat him.  
Colette tries to pretend she's doing something…  
Raine just rants to him about archaeology…haha…  
Presea drones to him about his lack of respect…

And Sheena…yikes, when she's angry…  
He certainly is the "ill-fated" one.  
Maybe his title is the most fitting.  
"Loudmouth." I like that one.

How about Sheena? Her title?  
I think she's the "Summoner."  
Which makes sense…weirdly…  
I don't really get it though.

Sure, she summons stuff,  
Bringing Volt's wrath when we need it,  
Or Undine's torrent of water to drown enemies…  
But that happens like, once every week?

So why summoner? Not card player?  
Not like a "tarot mistress" with those card things?  
Which probably aren't even cards…  
I'm still confused…anyway…

Regal's title was something…  
Oh yeah! "The President."  
Or "El Presidente" if you prefer…  
But nonetheless one and the same.

But why though? He hates that name.  
He won't even let us call him that…  
And he certainly doesn't look the part…  
With that old raggedy shirt and the cuffs…

Some president, if you ask me.  
He doesn't even want the title.  
So that fits along my lines…  
Titles make no sense!

Anyhow, moving on…  
Next we have Raine…the "Professor."  
Now that one I agree with as well.  
She is certainly the most educated.

And the smartest, and the wackiest…  
Her "obsession with knowledge" is just scary…  
I mean, it shouldn't freak me out that bad…  
But it does. Seriously freaks me out.

Anyhow, she's also a funny friend to be around,  
When she's not ranting about some artifact in the dirt…  
She's actually nice, and talks well with others.  
Between "Professor" and "Archaeological Mania," dunno which.

And then there's the two of us…  
Well, not really us…but I'd like to think of it that way.  
Presea's called the "Taciturn Girl…"  
And you already know why.

She's quiet, and most times unwilling to speak.  
But it doesn't mean that she doesn't talk…  
Once in a while, she just starts,  
And everyone, I mean everyone, listens…

She's just not comfortable talking with others.  
And neither am I, when it comes to her.  
I can't find the right things to say…  
Or the right things to feel…

As for me, I'm the "Sorceror."  
Haha! Almighty with power!  
…well, not really…sadly, quite the opposite.  
More often I'm running for my life…

I can't fight at the front lines…  
And of course, Presea is always there…  
Braver than me, I suppose…  
The courageous "Axman," Lloyd once said.

But we all have our little things,  
Our talents and weaknesses…  
And perhaps mine is the weirdest of all…  
Because I HATE TITLES!

-

Oh well, enough of my ranting.  
I hate titles because it puts an image into others.  
Even if that image is not entirely accurate.  
And it causes us, unwittingly, to prejudge.

I hate that…prejudgment.  
Why can't we all see each other for who we are?  
Why do we need titles just to feel important?  
Aren't we all important in some way?

What's a title really good for?  
Does it really define us?  
Do titles really say what we are?  
I think not. That's why I hate them.

I hate titles…I hate them…  
But I can't help but think about it.  
Every time I see Regal, I think "President."  
And with Colette, I think "Angel."

Sheena's the "Summoner."  
Lloyd's our "Swordsman."  
Zelos is the "Loudmouth."  
Sis is the "Professor."

I'm the "Chef," or the "Sorceror."  
And although I'm struggling…  
I can't help but think Presea is "quiet."  
I hate judging her like this…

I'm such a hypocrite, aren't I?  
Can't even stop using the titles I hate.  
Can't stop prejudging everyone because of them.  
I'm weak…and pathetic…

Someday, in the world we hope to create,  
No one will have a title.  
There won't even be nicknames.  
Just plain, old-fashioned names…

Names like Presea…like Raine.  
Like Regal and Lloyd and Colette…  
Like Zelos even, and Sheena as well…  
Just names, just identities…

"Yo chef, what's cooking tonight?"  
I turn, and see Lloyd sitting beside me.  
Titles again! Argggh…  
I feel the weakness rise in me again.

"You alright?" he asks then,  
As I feel my fists clench, my face flush…  
I HATE TITLES! I HATE THEM!  
I scream at myself, until Lloyd shakes me.

"Yo, Genis, you okay buddy?"  
His face changes, and as he looks at me,  
I also see Colette and Raine come over.  
"I dunno, just asked him a question…"

"What's wrong, Genis?" my sis asks.  
"What's troubling you?"  
And oddly enough, I gather the courage,  
And with my strength, I manage to say,

"I hate these stupid titles! Why do they even exist?"  
The three look at me, shocked.  
The others also turn, and I feel stupid.  
But unable to stop, I rant on.

"Why do we all have these stupid names?  
I hate them! I hate them!"  
And before I can explain,  
I start to feel tears, and I let them flow.

I feel Raine and Colette lead me to the side,  
And as they sit me down, they wait.  
"Why do you hate titles, Genis?" Colette asks,  
Looking into my face, hers full of worry and pain.

"I hate titles…they're all so stupid…"  
Raine only hugs me, and rocks me gently.  
"Everyone judges others based on titles…  
Why is that? It's so unfair…"

"I'm not sure what you mean…"  
Colette frowns, and reaches into her pocket.  
"I know people say bad things about others…  
"But you know, not all titles are bad…"

I look upon her face with a questioning gaze.  
I almost feel anger at her words, but then she says,  
"We all have little titles and nicknames…  
And most of them are funny, and good."

"Like for instance," she points at me,  
"You're a wonderful cook, so you're the 'Chef.'"  
I look up at her, still watery-eyed…  
"And your sister, she's the Professor, because she's smart."

"So why do people hate us because we're half-elves?"  
I let the words tumble out, and almost regret saying it.  
"Neither humans or elves want us…  
And they don't even know us…"

"Genis, not everyone sees things the way you do…"  
My sister's words lift me, and I look up at her.  
"Not everyone sees things that way…and we can't change that.  
But look around, and see what has changed."

I look wearily, and unable to find things,  
I look back down, saddened, depressed.  
"Look again," she says again, just as I drop my head,  
"Look at the fireplace, and the people there."

As I turn my head, I see Lloyd…  
And Presea, Regal, Sheena, and Zelos…  
"They're our friends…" she whispers to me.  
"And they like us for who we are…"

"But why do people have titles?" I ask again.  
"Nothing good comes from them…"  
"But that's where you're wrong, Genis."  
I see Raine smiling at me…

"I know people make fun of me because of my acts…  
Because I cannot deny that I love artifacts so…  
Because I go ranting about different things…  
But you know what? I think the title is kind of fun."

"And me too," Colette adds.  
"People call me the Chosen, but look at me…  
Am I really that? Or am I just a girl…  
With few enough friends…and an ironing board…

I laugh silently at that one.  
I never understood it until just recently…  
But looking at Colette, it makes perfect sense…  
An "ironing board" is flat…

"But you know," she says, smiling,  
"I don't mind the title at all."  
I look at her questioningly, and wonder.  
And before I can ask, she tells me.

"I don't care because the one person I love,  
Doesn't mind me being clumsy, or flat,  
Or even a bit overjoyed at times.  
He loves me, and I love him…and nothing else matters."

-

I sit there for a few minutes and just think.  
Digesting the information I just received…  
Are titles really not that bad?  
Is it just my biased view of them?

As the two lead me back to camp,  
I see Presea walking over to me.  
She smiles, and nods,  
And I blush…oddly…

"Feeling better?" she asks me as I sit down.  
"I guess…" I mumble in reply.  
"That's good…because I was wondering…  
What the chef plans to cook tonight…"

She smiles, one of her genuine smiles…  
And I know that she is just playing with me.  
I dig into my bag, and pulling out a packet,  
I playfully say, "The No-Name Dish."

She looks questioningly at my response,  
And after a moment of thought, adds,  
"That's cool…because dishes don't need names…"  
And I hugged her before she could complete her sentence.

Because I knew what she was going to say already…  
"It's not the name that counts; it's what's inside."

-

Author's Response Box

-

Many, many thanks to my first two reviewers, ObviousMan and Nameless! Thank you so much for reviewing!

ObviousMan: I'm glad you liked the poems. And I am flattered that you think I'm a pretty good poet...thanks so much!

Nameless (aww, no name?) : Thank you for your critical analysis. I'm glad you liked "Is This Love?" and "Pariah"...and you really think that it's powerful? Cool! About your mention referring to "Rainbow Colors," I updated it, and added an ending...you were right...it was kind of incomplete. If you're reading this, try re-reading the ending! Tell me if it's better! And thanks so much for your review!

-

Please review! I take all forms of criticism, even flames, if it's that bad, and anything you want to tell me about my work! Every little bit of feedback helps me...so yes! Good or bad, please review!


	7. Worlds Apart

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

-

Worlds Apart

-

It's funny, isn't it?  
How time and space change things…  
Change our lives, our homes…  
Our friends…and our lovers…

I know this sounds a bit stupid now…  
But I loved you, Kratos Aurion.  
I loved you with all my heart.  
And you know what?

I'm not sad that you left my side…  
But I wish I had at least asked to join you…  
Because in the new, regenerated world,  
Everyone has someone…everyone but me.

Lloyd and Colette are as close as ever…  
They still live in Iselia,  
Having just come back from another journey…  
Which ended some twelve years ago…

They've already had three children,  
And plan on having a few more…  
They love their lives, their homes,  
And most of all, they love each other…

Who couldn't deny them that?  
They are the happiest couple around…  
Everyone knows the pair and their story…  
A Chosen who failed…and an outcast boy…

Sheena and Zelos somehow made things work.  
The two always had it in them…  
After all, they were jealous of one another…  
So why not? Stick them under the same roof…

And that's what happened.  
They still have yet to have children,  
But they are as happy as could be.  
Zelos rules Meltokio, and Sheena…

After Mizuho moved its populace to Sylvarant,  
He came back to ask her hand in marriage…  
And they go back to her hometown,  
Once or twice a year, I think…

Regal finally took those shackles from his wrists.  
He lives happily with his new wife in Altamira…  
And in many ways, Presea forgives him…  
So it makes it all the sweeter.

We all get together once every so often…  
Usually for Thanksgiving, and for the new holiday…  
Created the day we saved the worlds…  
A "Heroes' Reunion…"

And even my little brother fell in love…  
Though their ages put them generations apart,  
I think he matches the innocent Presea well.  
They are still trying to find themselves…

They journey across Tethe'alla…their homeworld…  
And they try to right wrongs as they see them.  
After all, no world is perfect…and so they,  
The heroes of old, are also the heroes of the next generation.

An ax-wielding girl, and a sorceror…  
What a wonderful pairing…  
I could not be happier for either.  
And I think they feel the same.

-

I write this now because I feel so empty.  
I have no one, and nothing…  
I still teach at the old schoolhouse,  
Where Lloyd and Colette once went…

Now their children are among the faces,  
The many I see each day.  
And Iselia is no longer as small as it once was.  
Although still country, it is much larger now.

Many of the Palmacosta refugees,  
With nowhere to go, and no homes,  
Hiked half-way around the world,  
In a massive pilgrimage…

Going to the "new Holy Land…"  
A land where the heroes live…  
And a land that prospers because of them…  
What better a miracle to look forward to?

I teach three classes a day now…  
One for young, middle and older children…  
And to think that once, back when,  
I didn't have enough for a single class…

Colette and Lloyd were probably bored,  
Sick of hearing the same lectures for four years…  
And doing the same elementary math…  
In fact, Colette studies with me now and then…

-

Our world has changed so much…  
I cannot describe it all tonight…  
But, as I think of grand things…  
One thing remains…

I still cannot deny that I am lonely.  
I write to you now, Kratos…  
Even though we are worlds apart,  
My love has not diminished for you…

In your absence, my heart has grown fonder…  
I have desired you, lusted for you…  
And although my dreams sate me now…  
It is not going to last…

I know there will be a time sometime soon,  
A time when I cannot live without you.  
I don't know how to reach you, to say this…  
But if you're up there, my angel…

I hope you can read this…  
I don't mean it to be cruel…  
I don't want to take you away…  
Away from Derris-Kharlan…

Or away from Anna…  
Whom I believe you love so dear…  
But there's no point in lying now…  
So at least tonight…as I write…

I can imagine that you're reading this…  
And that you'll come to me…  
Smiling, never talkative, but fun anyway…  
Just being there for me…

Understanding that I still yearn,  
For innocence…for things I never had…  
That I am still a girl within…  
Though I am almost forty now…

You'd understand…  
After all, even Mithos wanted someone…  
His only friend was killed before his eyes.  
And he never gave up trying…

Not even as we were forced to stop him…  
He still loved Martel…almost as a lover…  
And yet they were closer than friends, siblings…  
As close as two souls could ever be…

I'd like to think that you feel for me too…  
My soul, even now, reaches forth…  
Trying to bring you back from the heavens…  
Trying to deliver you back unto us…

I guess I won't ever really see you…  
Not tonight, or ever again…  
But tonight, upon my birth star…  
I again make my wish, as I have for the past fifteen years…

Come back to me, Kratos Aurion.  
Though we are worlds apart,  
No distance can outstretch love…  
And even if for a single night…

I want to be with you.  
This time, not as just a friend…  
But as more…and if for a moment,  
Just a moment, we could be lovers…

That's my dream…  
The one dream I still yearn for.  
And if somehow, you could return…  
Would you grant me that wish?

I am almost asleep now…  
I can barely keep my head up…  
I know it is time to stop this writ…  
Kratos…my angel…have a good night…

And come back soon...

-

Author's Response Box

-

Hooray! Two more reviewers! Thanks again, guys! I hope you realize how much I love each one of my reviews! Anyhow, your responses below!

Wolfarine Garoh: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the new "Rainbow Colors"...I changedthe endingon a suggestion from Nameless...I'm glad it came out good! And you said you liked my "titles" one too...I'm glad you liked it! Took mea while, but if you guys love it, then it was worth every minute of it! Thanks so much!

ObviousMan: Thanks for checking in again! I'm glad you liked my new additions...and yes...I do admit some of my poems are over-sentimental...sorry. It's just that I love writing those kinds of stuff...so please forgive my impulses... ()

-

And for those of you who read my works and are afraid to review, please don't be! I love reviews...anything just to let me know people read my stuff! And if you can offer some critical advice, do so by all means. I want to get better...and it's the best way for me to do so yeah...please review!


	8. Dance with Me

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

This is my first attempt at integrating a song (well, two actually) into a poem. Please tell me what you think of it!

Song creditations:

1) "Anata ni Aete" by Noda Junko, from Tokimeki Memorial 2.  
2) "For Yourself" by Noda Junko, from Tokimeki Memorial 2.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami, and the songs belong to both company and artist, I assume...all I know is that they sure aren't mine, or I'd be pretty smug right now...

Pairings: Mainly Genis / Presea. Hints of Colette/Lloyd andSheena/Zelos, but brief.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

-

Dance with Me…

-

It feels so odd now…  
The world is at peace…  
Everyone's so happy…  
And yet, I hate it so…

Perhaps it is because I am BORED.

I mean, although it was tough,  
I enjoyed my time with our little party…  
Traveling between worlds…  
Fighting for our lives…

It is so much different now.  
Everything's too perfect…  
And I have absolutely no motivation…  
No reason to do anything…

However, just a few days ago,  
Regal sent a letter to us,  
Inviting us to a party…  
A heroes' reunion…

I want to go, of course…  
And I'm sure the others feel the same…  
Old comrades, living a world away…  
A perfect chance to clear my mind…

I pack a clean shirt and some pants.  
I hope it will do on the other side…  
I look much the same…sort of…  
But will they recognize me? I know not.

I follow my sister and the others,  
Through the portal, to Tethe'alla…  
And as we arrive, Regal waits,  
The hovercraft set and ready to go…

-

I take but three steps into the room,  
And it feels like a whole new world…  
The room is ornately decorated,  
With crystal chandeliers, rainbow bouquets…

And as I try to absorb this new place,  
So much like the palace I wished for once,  
Another sight catches my eyes…  
This time, though, my heart races…

It's been too long…far too long.  
Three years have passed since…  
As I look at her face now,  
I barely recognize my old comrade…

She wears a blue sequined dress,  
Nicely tailored to her petite form…  
No lace, just clean folds of fabric…  
Plain enough for her, and yet so pretty…

If not for her pink hair, and her eyes,  
I would not have known it was her…  
But she is stunning in that royal blue…  
It accentuates her body, and her persona…

She still looks lonely, though…  
Does she already have an escort?  
If my knees could stop shaking…  
I'd very much like to ask her…

She turns then, and our eyes meet…  
The hollowness of her gaze still remains…  
But despite that, she remains cheery,  
And I smile as I walk over to her.

For the first time now, I study her.  
She has filled out nicely…  
Her childish body but a memory now,  
She is taller than me, with a trim figure…

Her shoulders are smooth, relaxed…  
I still remember her back then…  
When she wielded that beast of an axe,  
And swung it like a child's plaything…

Her legs have grown a lot…  
She stands tall and firmly now,  
Proudly, like she did years back…  
Now with more than just strength…

She, too, walks toward me,  
Now with a fluid, matured grace…  
She has truly grown beautiful over the years…  
Although "pretty" now gives way to "ladylike."

"Welcome back, Genis."  
Her voice hasn't changed much…  
Her manner of speech still short, direct,  
And on-task, which I always loved…

"Presea…" is all that leaves my tongue…  
I cannot find the words to properly greet her.  
But she smiles, and we embrace…  
And the warmth of her presence…

This Presea feels so much different.  
She is no longer the child…the outcast,  
Looking for a place to belong in the world…  
She has found her niche, and it suits her well.

We talk for a while, before the party starts.  
Regal has invited quite a few guests…  
Most of whom I do not know…  
And it is going to be one big night…

Apparently, my pink-haired friend,  
Through her work in Altamira,  
Is now the co-President…with Regal.  
I'd never have imagined…

And although I have no new title,  
I still study in Iselia, like so long ago…  
My world hasn't changed much,  
And I wish I had more to share with her…

She asks me then, suddenly,  
If I had ever learned to dance…  
I laugh, probably too harshly…  
And her eyes fall, downcast…

"Is it fun?" I ask her shyly,  
After all, I'm never cool near her…  
She makes me feel like I ate chili peppers,  
With some extra hot sauce on the side…

My composure having long left me,  
I attempt to rectify this situation…  
Why'd I have to do that?  
It wasn't even the least bit funny…

She just looks back at me, smiling,  
Although the joy of earlier is gone now…  
A solemn lilt in her expression…  
Almost longing…I have to fix this…

"Is it something you can teach me?"  
She looks up then, surprised…  
Oh, man…what'd I go and do now…  
I messed it up even more…

"I guess we could try…"  
She points to the elevator at the far wall…  
We go up two floors, to the roof,  
Shops, now closed for the day, surround us…

"Do you want to learn, Genis?"  
Her tone of voice…the youthful pitch…  
The innocence her body now belies…  
It is still there…I have a chance…

"O-of course…" I stammer out.  
My tongue does the weirdest things around her.  
She then sets a little box on the bench,  
And presses a switch…

Suddenly, a gentle melody fills the air.  
"Is this…music…coming from that?"  
I can but stare in wonder…  
Technology has sure flourished here…

"Yes…" she replies, smiling,  
And she takes my hand…leading me…  
First a step here, and then one there,  
I watch her feet as she tries to explain…

I know it's wrong…  
But my eyes can't concentrate on her feet…  
They drift, again and again,  
To her face…that wonderful visage…

I cannot focus…I want to…  
But as she explains it again,  
I find myself lost in her eyes.  
Three years of not being with her…

"Genis?" She taps my shoulder…  
And it is then I realize I have spaced out…  
"Y-yeah…? Presea?" I must sound the fool,  
For that is how I most decidedly feel right now…

"Are you well? You seem to be drifting…"  
"I-I'm fine, just keep explaining…"  
"Let's try this one then. Just follow my feet."  
Bah…I shouldn't have lied…

As she steps out, I follow,  
And then she goes back, as I follow,  
Moving into the space she directs me…  
I am getting the feel…it's not so bad…!

And then, Fate throws a curve at me,  
It nails me head-on, as I trip over her foot.  
I fall, and in my panic, I flail about…  
Grabbing her dress, and dragging her with me…

We both fall to the floor…  
I can only turn to her and cringe…  
"Presea…I-I'm…" I try to say,  
But my mouth, unsteady, refuses to carry on…

"It's alright, Genis."  
She stands, and pulls me up.  
"Let's try this one again."  
And again, we step…

First to the side, then back…  
I follow her forward, and then…  
I try stepping out, to my right…  
She follows…I must have done it right, then…

We continue to repeat the step…  
And as we dance, again and again,  
I feel almost lost, in this moment…  
Just Presea and myself…together…

I can only grin to myself, a doofy grin,  
Almost like a loner on his first outing…  
I can't help myself, though…  
The moment is so perfect.

"Genis, let's take a break." She breaks away,  
And I almost reach out to her…  
Our moment…is it really ending?  
I wanted it to last forever…

"There's a nice sunset out…"  
She points toward the windows…  
Where the warm sunlight fills the room,  
And the crimson sun, in the background…

Oblivious to all else in the world,  
I did not see the sun setting outside…  
Nor did I notice the time…  
After all, that moment was still there…

Wait, what am I saying?  
The moment hasn't ended…  
She still sits beside me…  
And we are still alone, together…

"Are you ready?" she asks me suddenly,  
A sort of girlish eagerness behind her voice.  
"Sure!" I respond, and we stand,  
Standing ready, as the music comes forth…

-

_anata ni aete hontou ni shiawase kanjiteru…_

"You know…for the longest time…  
I wanted to dance this song with someone…"  
I can but blush, as I did many years back…  
Now, however, it's not unpleasant…

-

_kokuhaku dekite yokatta sotsugyou no hi ni  
__hassha no BERU wo aizu ni ai ni hashiri dashita no_

We step to the beat of the song…  
I listen, not knowing a single word…  
It has a sort of cheery lift to it, however,  
And I kind of lighten my footwork…

-

_deatta koro wa konna mirai souzou dekinakute  
__seifuku sugata no kaeri michi tooku de nagameteta_

The tone of the song feels romantic…  
It feels so sweet…so tender…  
"Do you know what she's saying?" I ask…  
"Not really…but my friend once told me…"

-

_ashita moshi haretara futari de chizu wo hiroge  
__aoi umi mieru basho e ikou kitto_

"She told me it's about a girl…  
Graduating from school, on the last day,  
She confesses to the boy she loves,  
And they live happily ever after…"

-

_anata to sugosu jikan ga fueteku tabini  
__ai wa SUPIIDO wo agete keshiki sae mienai no_

"Really…" I mumble in reply…  
My mind filled with wonder…  
And for a brief moment my mind slips…  
Is she dancing with me…because…

-

_omoi de furikaeru to soko ni itsumo anata no kao  
__kore kara mo zutto tsuzuku youni hoshizora ni negau no_

I let the thought pass.  
Perhaps she is, maybe not…  
It isn't my place to ask…  
And I am perfectly content here…

-

_itsuka megasametara tonari ni anata ga ite  
__koucha kakimaze nagara zutto issho_

I follow the steps she so recently taught me…  
And I try my best to keep up with the new ones…  
But she looks as if she's enjoying herself…  
And as long as she is happy, there is no other heaven…

-

_anata ni aete hontou ni shiawase da yo…_

"Thanks, Genis…" she softly whispers,  
And I feel my soul just drift…  
Somehow, I know it's going to end…  
But not tonight…not while I live…

-

_deatta koro wa konna mirai souzou dekinakute  
__ohayotte koe kakeru dakede DOKI DOKI shitan da yo_

She gently pushes away, and spins…  
So much like an angel…so lithe…  
Drawing back in, I let her experiment,  
Watching her as she sways about…

-

_tokihina kenkamo suru kamone watashi wagamama da yo  
__ironna jiken ga okotte mo norikoete ikou ne_

I never want this dance to end…  
I never want this night to end…  
I never want this moment to end…  
I never want to leave her arms…

-

_kono mae mitsuketa RESUTORAN totemo oishi katta  
__raishuu atari ni mou ichido futari de ikitaina_

She continues to dance, and try as I might,  
I cannot hope to keep up with her…  
She is too many levels ahead of me,  
Both literally and metaphorically…

-

_anata ga mitagattera eiga mou sugu hajimaru yo  
__watashi CHIKETTO kattoku kara doyoubi aketete ne…_

She rests her head on my shoulder,  
And my heart jumps, skipping a few beats…  
"I love this song…" she says, sighing…  
I couldn't agree with you more…

-

As the song draws to a close,  
I feel more than a pang of regret.  
She slowly breaks away,  
And we draw apart, facing one another…

Although I smile, in the back of my mind,  
I sigh, as I know that it could never be…  
"Oh my…the time!" she exclaims.  
"We've been up here all through dinner…"

We quickly gather our belongings,  
Not that there's much, but we take our time…  
And as we leave the platform,  
Hand in hand, we descend in the elevator…

-

As we arrive on the third floor,  
We see the rest of the group, plus many others,  
Enjoying after-dinner talks, card games…  
And I just marvel at the sight.

I see Sheena and Zelos playing cards…  
Looks like a vicious game of Poker…  
Regal is talking with some other guests…  
And my sister has found a friend in a merchant…

Turning to the balcony, I see Lloyd and Colette,  
Locked together in a passionate kiss…  
My face almost turns into a cherry,  
As I subtly replace the two there in my mind…

Meanwhile, someone starts the dance music…  
And the beat is good…very good…  
The murmurs die down, as the song takes over,  
And in the middle, Sheena and Zelos start the dance…

-

_mayowazu oikakete  
__waraeru sono hi made  
__mae ni umidasou  
__yuuki kazashite GO ALONE_

I watch the "unlikely couple…"  
They both seem to have done this many times…  
They both dance about, moving with the beat…  
Completely enjoying themselves…

-

_hateshinaku tsuzuku ashita e  
__kakedasou tachido maranaide  
__kanaetai yume no kakera wo  
__atsumeni imasugu tabidatta wo_

The two suddenly switch to a groove…  
And both sidle along, feet shuffling…  
Sliding back and forth…  
Almost as if the music compels them to move…

-

_miageta sora ni ROUTE ga hirogatteru  
__saa kimi no sono tede tsukamae nakucha_

It's funny how music stimulates the body,  
Almost as if it has a hand in our actions,  
Our very thoughts and feelings…  
I can't help but wonder…

-

_mietekuru yo kitto  
__shinjite ite FOR YOURSELF  
__motomete ita mono  
__kagayaki dasu yo_

_PUZZLE wo kumi awase  
asu e no chizu hirako  
dakishimeta negai akiramenaide GO ALONE_

The beat livens, and more couples join the floor.  
Presea tugs on my arm…should I go?  
I haven't really learned to dance…  
But what the heck, I can learn…

-

_kanawanai sou omotteiru no  
__namida wa kimi ni wa niawanai_

We approach the dance floor.  
I can barely comprehend my actions…  
What am I going to do?  
I don't know this in the least…

-

_ichitsu na omoi todoketai dake da yo ne  
sono set me shiroi tsubasa wo hirogete_

I feel my feet sweating…  
My hands become clammy…  
Am I nervous? If you can't tell,  
Then you need to try this sometime…

-

_omoi tsutawaru kara  
__shinjite ite FOR YOURSELF  
__sagashite ita mono  
__mitsuke daseruyo_

_mayowazu oikakete  
__waraeru sono hi made  
__mae ni umidasou  
__yuuki kazashite GO ALONE_

As I begin to feel the beat,  
Presea urges me on, and I begin to step…  
First just tapping my foot to the beat…  
And then moving side to side…

-

_-Musical Intermission-_

The musical intermission is already playing…  
I just watch as Presea takes off.  
She's definitely had a chance to do this too…  
I feel so out-of-date…I haven't seen a dance in…

Unable to finish, I just follow her movements.  
She bobs her head, and slides her shoulders…  
It just looks so natural…practiced ease…  
I can but nod along with her…

-

_miageta sora ni ROUTE ga hirogatteru  
__nee hayaku sono te ni tsukamae nakucha_

_­_My feet begin to move of their own accord.  
I feel the pulse of the music now…and I like it.  
It's starting to feel more normal, more right…  
But not quite natural…as I still can't follow her.

-

_mietekuru yo kitto  
__shinjite ite FOR YOURSELF  
__motomete ita ONE PIECE  
__kagayaki dasu yo_

_PUZZLE wo kumi awase  
__meido no kagi hirako  
__atarashii sekai ma e wo mitsumete GO ALONE_

As the song begins to close,  
My feet start to finally groove.  
They do what they can,  
And I just go with it…

-

And before I know it, the song's over…  
Presea is smiling cheerfully at me.  
"That was pretty good, Genis!"  
I can but grin foolishly back…

And with a glee that scarcely seems her,  
She picks me up, and hugs me…  
Twirling me about, she looks happy…  
And I can but follow her lead…

More songs follow, but I stop there…  
I am all "danced out" for the night.  
I watch Presea, though, as she goes at it…  
And she is remarkable…

The night goes on, and the music comes,  
Never really ending…a constant medley…  
I grab a juice, and just sip it…  
Before I know it, even that is gone…

-

It must have been near midnight…  
When people started heading to the rooms,  
Exhausted from a night of party and dance…  
And I see my precious…friend…

She is grabbing a juice too…  
It tastes like a mix of fruit juices…  
I like it…and I go for another…  
And as I approach, she turns.

"You were wonderful out there…"  
"Thanks…" she replies, gleefully…  
She seems so bubbly…even after the dance…  
She really has changed…

And then, suddenly, the DJ calls out,  
"Last song of the night, folks!"  
Everyone moves up to the floor…  
And I see Presea's eyes light up…

I can't dig out now…  
She wants this last dance  
And so do I.  
The song is starting now…

-

_anata ni aete hontou ni shiawase kanjiteru…_

And as I look at the crowding floor,  
I hesitate again…this song…  
But how can I deny her? Her hand holds mine,  
And she pulls me toward the floor…

"Just once more, Genis…please…"  
I cannot pull away.  
And as she smiles, she mouths three words to me,  
Words I am helpless against…

_"Dance with me…"_

-


	9. A Dance of Blades I

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

This is a much darker alternative to myother "new post"...this story is more along the drama/angst lines. If that doesn't bother you, then read to your heart's content...this oen took me some time to do! And once again, thanks to all who read my work!

A/N: This is a two-parter! So, if the end isn't complete, it's because the other half isn't on this page!

Please read, review, and enjoy!

-

ADance of Blades;Music of Death

-

Part I

-

The arena's lights fill the ring.  
It is time for yet another fight…  
This time however, for recreation,  
For an audience that knows nothing of death…

The cries of young girls rise now,  
Cheering their favorite fighter on.  
Old and young men alike holler,  
Encouraging and spiting both at once…

I try my best to drown it all out…  
Battle…death…is not a game…  
I fight now only to save my friend,  
Imprisoned for reasons as false as the Church.

My mind sets up its own tune…  
Some upbeat tune from a distant land…  
And as I fight, I hear only music…  
Dancing to its melancholy beat as I set forth.

The first of many blows is dealt,  
And I jump back, watching my opponent fall.  
A prisoner of sorts, once strong and proud,  
Now lies in his death throes, drowning in blood.

And just like that, the first of many bouts is over,  
But the day has just begun.  
I watch as yet another fighter enters.  
A sort of knight, perhaps a renegade…

I see Colette now in my mind…  
Trying to tell me it's something I need to do…  
No matter the consequence…  
It's for a good cause…and yet, I turn away.

No death is a good cause.  
No pain is worth another's life…  
Why did they have to do this to her?  
Why'd they take our friend from us?

My angel's eyes meet mine, as I see her…  
She is standing in the audience across from me,  
Her head downcast, a shadow over her face…  
And I hope she forgives me for what I must do…

-

The knight surges forward, drawing a long sword.  
This match may take considerably longer…  
My sword wasn't made to pierce thick armor…  
I hear the music in my mind again…

And so, as he swings, nearly taking my arm off,  
Our dance of death begins…  
The music beats loudly, as large drums pound…  
A trumpet gives a cry, and I strike.

My sword bounces off of the knight,  
Its clang in time with the symphonic melody…  
We exchange glancing blows again, and again,  
The crashing like cymbals ringing…

I hear a gentle voice enter the music.  
It sounds like an angel singing…  
Singing her tune of anguish, of pain…  
And the beat gently subsides as we both begin to tire.

Another rush of energy fills the enemy knight,  
And I barely rise fast enough to block,  
My sword clashing with his, inches from my neck.  
I finally duck left, and his sword glances over me…

The music surges again…  
Beautiful bells chime, and a softer voice adds its tone…  
It sounds like a young girl, singing alto…  
A warm voice, sweet and innocent…

Then, trumpets scream, and a chant enters.  
A deathly rite, with a pulsating beat…  
As I see an opening that the knight leaves,  
I strike home, in a soft spot on the armor…

He cries out, as he falls, dying…  
And I also hear the girl gently dying out in the song…  
And for a moment, I see the little girl, not the knight,  
With my sword in her side, looking up with pleading eyes…

How can this be? I know she isn't real…  
But the image is burning itself into my mind…  
And as the knight falls, dead before hitting the ground,  
The girl dies, as well, in a pool of blood…

My mind reels, and I shake all over…  
What have I done? I know it isn't her…  
But the child still lies there, even as the knight,  
Carried by his vassals, is removed from the ring…

-

As I try to clear the image from my mind,  
Another contestant enters the ring, and to my horror,  
It is a girl this time, a slender youth,  
Holding a staff and wearing a warm yellow outfit.

No, I tell myself…I will not kill another.  
It has already been tough to throat two deaths,  
And the last grafted a cruel reminder in my mind.  
Will she be the next victim? Can I stop her?

I try to reason to her by shouting,  
Telling her to give up, to leave…  
So she won't lose her life like this…  
She simply laughs, and throws a fireball at me…

The music begins again…  
A solemn requiem plays now…  
A gentle violin sings its vibrant tune,  
And a clarinet plays background…so lightly…

I cannot help but shed a lone tear,  
Watching it go as I deflect the fiery mass…  
And I charge her, hoping to scare her…  
Hoping she will lose her courage and run…

She stands there, staff in hand,  
And manages to land a good hit on me…  
An icicle now rests in my left arm.  
I cringe, and sheath my other sword…

My weakness is about to let me fail…  
And I see my angel, shaking, crying…  
I cannot fall…I won't fall…  
I will not leave my angel to cry by herself.

The requiem grows dark and deep,  
Its powerful sound drowning out all else…  
Even the pain, the double-vision…  
And for a second or two, I feel nothing.

I slide up to her, closing distance…  
And as she throws several burning coals around herself,  
I step on one, expecting to feel pain…  
But I do not…and my heart hardens.

I swiftly draw past her, and slice open her garb,  
Letting a section of her yellow dress fall…  
It reveals smooth skin, unmarred, untainted…  
Except for a gash that runs along her side…

She cries out in pain, and I wait,  
Hoping she will not rise…  
But she does, and angrily launches bolts…  
Lightning, ice, fire…a torrent surges at me.

I manage to run to the side, letting most pass by…  
And I realize that there is no peaceful way out now.  
The requiem fills me again, this time a chorus…  
A resounding range of voices singing their dirge…

And I catch her again, this time along her arm.  
I do not notice how weary I have become…  
And as I look back, I missed my mark…  
I meant to slash her skin…but instead…

She sobs uncontrollably as she falls…  
Her right arm, below the elbow, severed…  
She picks up her limb, and only cries harder.  
Why did it have to end this way…?

A last effort, she runs at me, knife in hand,  
And I push it away, knocking her down.  
She falls, and exhausted, finally lies there…  
Unable to get up, weakened by blood loss…

Eyes of anger and hate glare at me,  
And I can only look back, with eyes of sorrow…  
Sorrow in that it had to end this way…  
Sorrow in that she had to suffer so…

She is carried off by guards,  
Presumably to be healed and released…  
But she will not fight again…  
And for that I am glad…

She, like so many others, has paid a price…  
A toll for the thrill of combat…  
And that toll is never kind, never cheap…  
She lost an arm…and she should count herself lucky.

The requiem fades out, and is replaced,  
This time by something I call "river music."  
A sweet, gentle tone, bells and flutes playing,  
And a gentle cello plucks as it tries to imitate nature.

Such sweet scenes once graced my life…  
Once, we could enjoy such warmth, such love…  
Now, as I fight for my friend, and her life,  
I must take that of others…

Some so young, they never had a chance,  
To discover life, and its pleasures…  
Some so beautiful, like the girl I dismembered,  
Who will live without something so precious…

And I wait…and watch…  
My angel knows what I feel…  
And she too cries for the girl in yellow,  
Pitying her for her fate, as I do…

-

The "river music" quickly fades…  
And is replaced by some kind of majestic music…  
I hate this the most…when the song feels no remorse…  
When it tells me that there is no room for feeling in battle.

I watch as yet another fighter emerges.  
This one a burly soldier, one from the Desians?  
Definitely a half-elf, mistreated his whole life…  
With only a fickle crowd on his side now…

They are cruel; they want to watch…  
Bet and spectate on death's realm…  
I let the majestic music fade, and this time,  
I feel a song of angst fill my mind.

Its cacophonic rhythms and notes bother me,  
Screeching their ugly noise into my ears.  
I know what I must do…and yet…  
I wish there was another way…so no one would die…

I see him dash at me, bared fists as large as boulders…  
Swinging and aiming for my head…  
Through the crying sounds of death in my ears,  
I manage to dodge his initial assault…

I leap back, and surge with my own energy.  
The cacophony clears somewhat…  
And reveals a picturesque figure of two little children,  
Holding flutes in hand, playing a melody…

Its haunting echo tears into my mind…  
The elf children do not see us…  
But as I watch, the giant charging,  
I cannot help but fear that he will tear them apart…

I rush to protect them…  
I slip, and I hit dirt…  
Is this the end? I wonder…  
The giant swings wildly at me…

Somehow, I manage to dodge the fists of death,  
All the while rolling for my life.  
I finally get up, and to my horror,  
The elf boy is…

He, too, is dead…  
I could not save him…  
And as the girl cries over his corpse,  
She looks at me angrily, spiteful…

And as the monster charges at me again,  
I see the girl run in the way…  
I shout at her…she needs to move…  
I cannot stop him, or her…

And although the song in my mind has relented,  
The players are dying, one by one…  
In this dance of dying and despair,  
I manage to crash headlong into the giant…

I knock him backwards…and he staggers…  
I have impaled him with one of my swords…  
He draws it angrily, and runs at me again.  
I am in trouble…help…I begin to run.

The little elf girl laughs at me as I flee.  
She tells me, telepathically…  
"It's your fault he's dead…now it's your turn."  
I only turn back, a slight glance…

It is all the brute needs.  
I am lifted, and launched into a wall.  
My chest clenches, and I breathe hard…  
I have no breath…I can't breathe…

Again, my angel comes to me.  
This time, she lies before me…  
Telling me to get up, so I can keep living.  
But do I want to live?

She beckons, and as she helps me rise,  
I see the giant has already met his end.  
The elven girl who taunted me lies by her friend,  
Her head upon his body, weeping silently.

Everyone loses something in battle.  
No one escapes its inevitable punishment…  
No one escapes its cruel hand…  
Everyone loses friends, family, lovers…

And the girl, carrying the boy,  
Vanishes into the ground, into a black well…  
But not before she curses me…  
"You deserve to die just like this…"

I see Colette again in the stands.  
She looks at me, bewildered…  
She is confused…I am acting strange…  
But the visions…they do not go away.

The music changes to a dark chant…  
Some otherworldly language…  
But its meaning is all too clear…  
It speaks of loss, and death, and pain…

The singers, a boy and girl,  
No older than Colette and I,  
Sing laments and hymns…  
Songs of pain and Pyrrhic victory…

Its hollow chant continues to plague me.  
My body, beaten and battered,  
Is not in any shape to fight more.  
I have but one more match…

And I do not know if I will even survive that…

-

_-tsuzuku-_

-

Good? Bad? Please review!


	10. A Dance of Blades II

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

This is the second part to the "Dance of Blades" poem. Hope it sums everything up for you. Read, review, and enjoy!

-

A Dance of Blades; Music of Death

-

Part II

-

My last match…the last victim…  
Be it either me or him…  
It will all be over soon…  
I smile up to my angel…

She returns a solemn smile…  
One tainted with pain and regret…  
And I realize, so is mine.  
My entire body shakes with discomfort…

Killing monsters is one thing.  
There is no guilt there for me…  
I know they are out to kill us,  
And that one must die.

We cannot beg them to stop; they will not…  
And so it comes upon us to choose…  
Kill or be killed…it is Nature's way…  
No, I correct myself; it is the human way.

I can even live with killing bandits…  
Outlaws who have already ended someone's life…  
Brigands who live to rape and pillage…  
Thieves who reap the work of others…

So why then is this so different?  
I do not understand it myself…  
Something is wrong…  
But as my last opponent surfaces…

I am forced to choose…  
Fight or die, Lloyd?  
I ask myself quietly…  
And as I see my opponent's face, my heart sinks.

Anotheryoung maiden…  
No more than Colette's age, I'd say.  
Her hair a dark brown, flowing…  
Eyes of pure emerald pierce into me…

A dangerous opponent, I can sense…  
A mystical energy sparks around her.  
I do not want to mar her either…  
I already ended the innocence of one girl…

I want to reason with her…I do not want to kill…  
I beg her to go away…to leave here also…  
And then, to my deepest horror…  
She replies, in a soft tone…

"I must win…to save my husband…"  
How can I compete? Lover for lover…  
I cannot possibly let her lose now…  
She is just like me…saving someone she cares about.

Raine and Genis remain behind steel bars…  
I still don't understand why…  
But as I face this stalwart spirit now,  
I cannot lose either…

I respond to her, a tear in my eye…  
"I am here for the same reason…"  
And she simply nods…knife in hand…  
"Best of luck to us both then…"

Her subtle words stun me…and for a moment,  
I forget about Raine and Genis, about Sheena,  
Zelos, Regal, Presea…and my focus,  
Diverges on Colette…in the stands…

My lover is safe…but what of hers?  
Are my friends worth the loss? The pain?  
I am afraid…I do not want to lose them either…  
But can I take this woman's life and her lover from her?

She walks forth, determined to win…  
Determined to save her precious lover…  
I meet her at center ring…  
And as our eyes cross a last time, she sighs.

Not a sigh of condescent, or of hopelessness…  
But a sigh of finality…as if she knows…  
There is no happy ending to this story…  
There is no happy ending to this fight…

"FIGHT!" a scream roars from the box.  
Both of us jump back, weapons drawn.  
She bears a katana and a kodachi…  
Beautiful weapons, glittering purple…

She charges, and it takes all I have…  
I barely block most of her swings…  
She is definitely good…and worthy…  
Why must one of us die? Aren't we both worthy?

Our dance continues for minutes.  
I do not remember every stroke, every block,  
But for at least three minutes, nothing…  
Neither of us was about to admit defeat…

I fight back, swinging at her tiredly.  
She retreats momentarily, before resuming.  
I cannot match her pace…she is far too strong…  
More durable, more hardened than I am…

And I see my angel cry behind her…  
Colette seems to read my thoughts.  
No one wants either of us to lose…  
But can it be helped?

I call upon the powers of lightning,  
And knock her back a few steps.  
She hesitates, and in that moment,  
I spot her weakness…

Whenever she recoils, she draws back,  
And for a brief moment, she turns away…  
She is blind to her right side…  
A stab, and a quick in-slice…

I try it, for all it is worth.  
I am already losing the five-minute match…  
My friends are my friends…  
I will not abandon them…

I call upon the lightning strike once more,  
Feeling my left arm burn in pain…  
But it flashes, and she jumps back…  
This is my only chance…

And as I see her recoil,  
I make sure her head is turned…  
I make my move, stabbing in first,  
Then drawing inward…into her flesh…

I feel my sword slice into her soft form…  
And I realize, to my horror,  
That she knew it too…and dropped to her knees.  
Clutching her side, in pain…

I stopped, and knelt beside her.  
"Please, stop this fight now…"  
She only turns to me, with sad eyes…  
And pushes me back, as she struggles to stand.

I see then the extent of my wound.  
She spills blood from her abdomen…  
And she staggers, but manages to keep upright…  
A brave one to the last…

Tears in her eyes, she makes her last stand.  
A kodachi, and then several knives…  
Shuriken…kunai…I think…  
I manage to dodge the sword and three…

And then I feel one embed itself in my right arm.  
I drop my only remaining sword, and fall as well.  
I am not mortally wounded, but I no longer will fight this day…  
And I move to her side, as she collapses in a puddle of blood…

The crimson of her blood, bright and sour…  
Pervades every part of her once-peach robe…  
She lies silent, letting soft tears fall…  
And as she sees me, she smiles…

I kneel beside her, and she whispers into my ear…  
"I hope you find your happiness…"  
And before she can say more, her head drops,  
Eyes closed, blood trickling from her lips…

She is dead.  
I cannot fully express my anguish, my pain.  
The requiem I heard a while ago returns,  
But this time, much more somber…

I see the little elf girl playing her flute…  
I see a half-elf couple playing matching clarinets…  
An old man plays a cornet…  
And a bass player hovers in the background…

Their solemn song plays as they carry her away…  
The others didn't have the same reasons for fighting…  
They wanted fame, money, glory…power…  
But this one wanted none of that…

She only wanted her lover back…  
And how could I stop her?  
I wanted my friends back too…  
Fate is cruel, and so is Destiny…

I only stare as they take her corpse away…  
And even as Colette rushes down the steps,  
Amidst a mob of worthless others…  
She wraps her arm around me, and kisses me…

Any other time, I would have enjoyed it…  
I would have taken up her offer in a heartbeat…  
But now…I only move toward that door…  
The one where they carried "her" off through.

Colette clings to me as she follows…  
"Where are you going, Lloyd…?"  
I cannot tell her what I have just done…  
I cannot tell her I took someone's lover…

I cannot even tell her how much it hurts…  
Not the wounds on my flesh…  
But the wounds, the scars burned into me…  
I will NEVER do this again…NEVER.

I finally find the two guards who carry "her" body,  
And I plead with them to let me take "her."  
In the confusion, they place "her" in my arms…  
And I rush to the nearest exit, leaving Colette with the key…

Colette will be fine…she will rescue the others…  
I have something more important to finish first…  
I lie the brown-haired maiden upon a patch of flowers,  
Hoping that it will somehow bring back the life I stole from her.

I kneel beside her, and looking into her face, I cry.  
I cry for the life I stole with my own blades.  
With my actions, my hands…  
Now corrupted, covered in her blood.

As the others come to me, I turn to Zelos.  
"Is there a crematorium in Meltokio?"  
He looks at me strangely, and then at the girl,  
Sleeping peacefully…in eternal tranquil.

"Whoa…dude…where'd she come from…?"  
I try my best to explain…  
"She was my last opponent…"  
"So why the special treatment?"

I pull him close and whisper into his ear,  
"Because I stopped her from rescuing the person she loved…"  
He only staggers back, and nods…  
He may not be serious most of the time, but he understood…

We found a place out in the slums…  
And they did it…they reduced her to ashes…  
I took the urn afterwards, and buried it…  
Perhaps you will see it when you visit Meltokio…

It's in a little park, under the shade of the Arena…  
Beside the tree that the children play at…  
It's under the tree's shade, by a little rock monument.  
There's a little epitaph left on a small stone block.

"For a woman who never gave up…  
Who fought with her life for her dreams…  
Fought for the one she loved most…  
And died honorably upon the fields of combat…"

I could not think of anything better at the time…  
And although it isn't the best…  
I hope she finds some solace in that…  
When we regenerate the world, we'll free her lover…

And then he'll know that his love didn't give up…  
That she paid a price more dear than most would…  
She gave her live trying to free him…  
And that she didn't give up, not even in her dying breath…

Every once in a while now, I wake up and cry.  
Colette hushes my fears, and soothes me…  
But in those dreams, I see her again…  
Her anguished face and dying words still lingering…

And whenever I feel doubt,  
When I feel that our cause is falling by the wayside…  
I think of that day, and that young woman…  
And my resolve hardens…because I cannot let it happen again.

There will be no more deaths as such…  
No more will die in these senseless conflicts…  
There will only be peace, and love…  
And then there is no better reason to fight evil…

-

Author's Response Box

-

Wow! 5 more reviews since I last posted! Awesome! And I would like to apologize for the delay...the weekend was wasted, and I spent a little extra time putting these last couple poems together...sorry for the delay! This fic is almost done...unless anyone else wants me to try a poem on a topic they'd like...

Jupiter Sprite: I'm glad you liked my poems...you liked the Genis/Presea pairing too? I'm happy...that pairing seems to be the easiest for me to write about. Thanks so much for reviewing, and if you like that pairing, I hope you'll like the new one I did for them as well!

ObviousMan: Many thanks...you're my major return-reviewer! Please read through my two new ones, and let me know what you think too! The future thing was a guess...I'm glad you thought it fit! And yes, best of luck on that 10lb. weight...I think at times, it's more like 50lbs...but yeah, once you hurl that weight, go for it! I'll be watching!

Kitten Kisses: Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm glad you read through the first three...they are perhaps my most pure "poetry," as everything else is more along the lines of "between-prose-and-poetry." The first three were the most fun to write...and about the second poem, there's a little trick to reading the last line of the poem...it's not horizontal; it's vertical. Read the first letter of each line for the hidden last line!

-

And thanks to those of you who read my work out there but didn't review! Please review, though...I don't bite, and I appreciate all reviews, even if they tell me that I need to work on my writing, because I technically do...so anyway! Please review, and thanks for reading!

-


	11. Forsaken Souls Part 1

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

This will be my last posting on this collection. Who knows...if I find sudden inspiration again, I might start writing more...but for this one, my last poem will be the completion. I feel this is going to go in circles if I don't end it now...

Many thanks to all those readers out there who gave me feedback...

Kitten Kisses  
ObviousMan  
Lara Luna  
Lil-Samuu  
Jupiter Sprite  
Wolfarine Garoh  
Nameless

And to any others out there who read my work, thank you so much!

Please read, review, and enjoy!

-

Forsaken Souls

(A 3-part story poem.)

-

Part 1

-

Please don't hate me because I'm different…  
I know I'm not pureblood…far from it…  
I'm a hybrid…a crossed breed…  
I'm not pure of anything…

The only thing I have is a heart…  
I just want to be loved…  
And the one wish I had for years…  
Is that there'd be someone who'd understand.

But that doesn't matter, does it…?  
The only thing that matters is that I don't belong.  
Though I share the blood of both,  
Neither side seems to want me…

I'm a half-elf…  
And every time someone says that word,  
It is filled with disgust and a cruel hatred…  
As if we should never have been born…

-

Why does this world hate us so?  
Is there anywhere we can ever belong?  
No one cares about us…  
The "tainted blood…"

There are five of us now…in this small group.  
Being the oldest, the young ones look up to me.  
But I am nowhere near ready for that…  
I have yet to reach the age of ten…

Why do others hate us so?  
What is so bad about being a half-elf?  
Are we really so different?  
I wish someone would see us for what we are…

We're lost little children.  
Lost in a world that has no place for us.  
Three little girls and two young boys…  
I wish we had a home.

-

This is the third town we've passed.  
No one even bothers to let us beg…  
They just kick us aside, like garbage…  
Is that really how low we are…?

The innkeeper chased us away…  
We were picking through his rubbish…  
Not like anyone would use it afterwards…  
But he did, shouting at us as we ran…

"Hey! Quit pickin' in my rubbish!  
Damn freaks…better off dead…"  
Those words stung me to the core.  
Better off dead…perhaps…

I watched as the youngestone cried…  
I couldn't help it…I couldn't help her.  
All I could do was get a worn blanket,  
The one I carried everywhere…

I motioned for the little ones to come.  
We all huddled up in an alley…  
Another day without a meal…  
This was the second time in five days…

We hide by day, and dig by night…  
Hoping to find stale bread, moldy cheese…  
A piece of steak someone dropped…  
Wine that long since went sour…

At least no one bothered us while we slept.  
I could at least be grateful for that…  
The little ones hate being yelled at…  
But then again, what child doesn't?

I can only try to care for them.  
I am not yet old enough to birth…  
And yet I feel a mother…a leader…  
I wonder sometimes where it all started…

-

Yes, I remember now.  
I'm ashamed I ever forgot…  
My parents, who never wanted me anyway,  
Threw me out, because I wasn't "pure…"

My father wasn't even the same man…  
My mom had gone off and made love…  
And came home pregnant…  
I guess they didn't know right away…

Or maybe she never told him…  
But at the age of five,  
Dad found out…and suddenly,  
He threw me outside…and told me to leave…

Maybe mother said something to him,  
Or maybe I didn't have my father's eyes…  
I don't really know…or care…  
Because it shouldn't matter, should it?

I won't ever really know…  
But one thing was certain…  
I was the unwanted product…  
And I, at five years old, was homeless.

I lived off of the forest for a while…  
Berries and fruits grew everywhere.  
I even managed to find a few shinies…  
Little round pieces of metal…

And then one day, the elves came out…  
Maybe hunting, maybe exploring…  
But they saw me, and carried me away…  
Making sure I would never return again…

Many times, I wondered…  
Why were we so unlovable?  
What was it about us that made us bad?  
Couldn't anyone love us?

I always believed that someone had to teach love…  
I really wanted to learn once…  
But as time goes by, I find that for us,  
There is nothing to love…no one to love…

Only our little group…  
Struggling just to exist…  
And it seems that even that bothers people.  
I wish they'd just leave us alone…

People on the streets turn their heads…  
The pureblooded kids, though like us,  
Throw rocks and tease us…  
And the soldiers…

They make fun of me, saying I'm a slut…  
That I made all these babies to draw sympathy…  
I couldn't have…because my body wasn't able to…  
But it matters not to them…

Any excuse to hate us is righteous…  
Any excuse to help us is blasphemous…  
Any excuse to hurt us is valid…  
Any excuse to kill us is acceptable…

We're the unwanted batch of a litter…  
The runts left out to be eaten…to die…  
I just look at my little brothers and sisters…  
They're the only reason I can keep living…

-

It's been eleven years since I last had a home.  
The little ones, younger than me,  
Often cry in their sleep,  
Wishing for a love that seems unattainable…

Why is that…why must we live this way?  
Aren't there other half-elves who'd know…  
Who'd understand our pain, our loss…  
Who would at least smile at us…

We don't even have names…  
And I guess we try to make a few up…  
I know I'm Mommy…  
And the others…well…

The little blue-haired boy is Scruff…  
The red-haired little girl is Shiny…  
The dark-skinned boy is Dusty…  
And the last little one is Melty…

What a collection we have…  
I smile softly, watching them.  
They're all my friends…my family…  
And they're the best things in the world.

We are strong…or at least I feel that…  
We're living when everyone else says no…  
Where no one supports us, feeds us,  
We still manage to survive…

I'm proud to be their Mommy…  
They are like my children…  
And yet, I wish I could have been more…  
Because I cannot provide for them…

I gently hold Melty in my arms…  
Someone threw her out at a very young age.  
She was lying in a pile of rags when I found her…  
Not even a year old…

She still isn't able to walk…  
But I carry her, and do my best…  
I wish I had something to feed her…  
I can't even give her milk…

She cries less now…maybe she's learning.  
Learning that no one cares if she's suffering…  
No one but us, that is…  
And that we can't take away her pain…

I rest now in my blanket,  
Along with the other four…  
We are outside of town now…  
No one should bother us now.

-

Illness is the one thing I cannot cure,  
No matter how hard I try…  
It tears me apart inside…  
And I don't know what to do…

Scruff had a fever…  
And most normal children would live…  
But there wasn't much we could do…  
We kept him warm, and I gave him my food…

But knowing where it came from hurts…  
It's probably how he got sick anyhow…  
And nothing will make him better…  
Especially now…because he's dead…

We buried him somewhere in the grassy plains.  
Life is hard…and we have hardened too…  
But losing part of our family is never easy.  
And now we are but four…

No one wanted to give us medicine.  
No one bothered to take care of us…  
And in a way, I know he lived longer with us…  
But now, it makes me fearful…

How long before the next one gets sick?  
We eat the worst possible foodstuffs…  
We sleep in the open, save a blanket…  
Rain, night wind, scorching sun…

Nothing to shelter us from that…  
And I think that perhaps,  
In another world, another life,  
We wouldn't be forced to do this…

But that time hasn't yet come.  
We still suffer, and try as we might,  
No one has bothered to give us a second glance.  
No one wants to care for us "dirty bloods…"

Yet again, we sleep in the open,  
This time, at least next to a tree…  
Its strong trunk shelters us from wind…  
And it gives us shade in the morning…

It is peaceful, here…  
I brought the group here several times…  
This tree, in the middle of nowhere…  
Kind of gives me hope…

After all, we are like that tree…  
Alone, with no one close by…  
No one to share their love with us…  
And yet, we live on, best as we can…

-

Something has happened to me…  
Over the last few days, my chest…  
It's been hurting like crazy…  
Perhaps I'm growing up…

Maybe in a few days, I'll be able to feed Melty…  
She's been hungry for a long time now…  
The tree has blessed us with a pair of fruits…  
For that tree, it must be rare to have fruit…

But it dropped two upon our blanket…  
And we were grateful for a meal…  
We packed up and moved on…  
There's a town nearby…maybe they'll be different.

As we enter the town,  
The crowd is much the same…  
A little boy throws a rock at me…  
I duck, letting it sail over my head.

He yells at me, telling me I am stupid.  
I was supposed to let the rock hit me…  
I look at him with darkened eyes…  
And frightened, he runs away…

I wonder who lets their children grow up so…  
What kind of parents tell their children to hate…  
I keep walking, until we find an alley,  
And then it is business as usual…

Shiny finds a nice shiny round thing…  
Looks like a metal coin…  
Dusty finds a nice piece of leftovers…  
Some bread, and a piece of meat…

I manage to find a bag of rations…  
Slightly spoiled, they look edible…  
We pool our findings, and share…  
I give the best to Melty, who eats slowly.

The guards here leave us alone…  
Something I am grateful for…  
Or at least the few who patrol this area…  
They've passed by several times…

I find a nice spot behind a pile of junk,  
And somewhat sheltered, we sleep.  
It's been another good day…  
A day with no fights and good food…

-

_tsuzuku…_

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	12. Forsaken Souls Part 2

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

Read, review, and enjoy!

-

Forsaken Souls

(A 3-part story poem.)

-

Part 2

-

I awake to the sound of footsteps…  
No one comes into the alley, unless…  
It's that same boy again, but with friends…  
They've come to beat us up.

I wake the others up, and tell them to run,  
To meet at the usual place…  
I place Melty into Dusty's arms…  
I hope they make it out safely…

As for myself, I grab a stick,  
Waiting as they come closer…  
There are four of them…one of me…  
I can do this…I've done it before…

As one kid swings, I duck aside,  
Letting his bat fall to the ground.  
I grab his arm, and shove him aside.  
He's crying…good for him.

The next one throws a rock first…  
They're getting smarter…  
I let it fly by…and I watch him charge.  
He manages to land a nice hit on my shoulder…

But I push him back too…  
Taking his stick as he runs.  
The last two look unsure…  
I'm not as defenseless as they thought…

But I am sorely mistaken…  
Another two show up…  
These armed with lots of rocks…  
And as I prepare myself, the four start to throw…

I manage to at least avoid the worst…  
But there is no way I can survive this forever…  
I feel several hit me on my upper body…  
I see the two in front pull away…

I let the junk pile take the brunt of the attack…  
I watch them, as they throw and throw and throw…  
Why do they hate me so…?  
Why did they come in the first place…?

I finally gather the courage to fight back.  
I gather a dozen or so rocks…  
I begin throwing back, my aim better than theirs…  
And I knock that same kid upside the head…

He falls backwards, and stops moving.  
The others run in fear…  
I walk over to the kid, who lies unconscious…  
I know not what to do…

I can't exactly take him home…  
They'd flay me alive for doing this…  
But what was I supposed to do?  
How can I make this right?

Unsure, I take him into my arms…  
I carry him to the castle gate…  
At least no one's watching…  
I place him inside, on a chair.

I manage to make my way back outside…  
But there is no going back now.  
We have just lost our welcome here…  
The moment I decided to fight back…

And though it is no one's fault other than mine,  
We must move on…to another place…  
I try to apologize to the little ones,  
Hoping one day they too will understand.

Life is cruel, isn't it?  
No one really cares about one another…  
It is only for the hardiest and the strongest…  
The only ones who will survive…

-

The dark forest lies before us…  
I have never been through here…  
It looks pretty unforgiving…  
But there is nowhere else we can go now.

I keep the others close to me,  
Each armed with a stick of sorts…  
At least they won't die without a fight…  
Whatever happens, we must be ready.

A mutated flower approaches us…  
Fists up, ready to fight…  
It wants to eat us too…like the world…  
Dusty and I go forth, leaving Shiny with Melty…

I move first…  
I hit the plant across its fists…  
It recoils, before swinging back…  
It is a pretty strong opponent…

Dusty comes form the side,  
Managing a nice swing to its…head?  
I can't really say what it is…  
But it looked like its head…

Anyhow, the creature drops.  
I look upon its body for anything we can use.  
It will be conscious again in an hour or so…  
We must make good time now.

I manage to gather up a few shiny coins…  
I give them to Shiny, who loves collecting them.  
We keep going forward,  
Through the places with little sunlight…

If it ever hits dark before we are out,  
We'll never survive the night.  
Already the sky in places glows orange…  
Sunset is coming…

We keep a strenuous pace…  
More creatures see us, but none attack yet…  
They are all waiting for night to fall…  
And then, we will be their meat…

I can see the edge of the forest now…  
Maybe we will make it out…!  
But then, a pack of wolves leaps forth,  
Blocking our way to salvation…

There are only three of them…  
I tell Dusty to help Shiny…  
As the three charge, I post front,  
Making sure I will be the bait…

The first gets close…and with a lucky swing,  
I bash its head, knocking it back…  
Dusty and Shiny swing around my sides,  
Making sure they won't flank us…

I manage another hit on the first…  
And this time, it falls, bleeding…  
The second, though, takes a bite at me…  
It tears agash inmy left arm…

I cry out, and the two wolves,  
Seeing easy prey, leap onto me.  
At least Dusty and Shiny can run…  
But no…wait…they're staying…

I see the two bashing the one on my left side…  
Keeping it distracted, I wrestle the other…  
Trying hard to keep its fangs from my throat…  
As the other two emerge victorious, the last wolf…

It beats a hasty retreat, and we are safe this day.  
I could not be happier…  
I carry one of the fallen wolves with us…  
It shall be our dinner…

Although we have no fire…  
Eating the raw meat is better than none…  
I massage my chest, seeing if I can feed Melty…  
I sigh…for I cannot, and I try to soothe her…

Shiny and Dusty eat what they can stomach…  
It isn't the best thing in the world…  
Even moldy bread tastes better than this…  
But I force myself to eat what I can…

There are some rather tasty pieces…  
I let the other two enjoy those.  
I feel almost sick eating this bloody mess…  
But beggars can't be choosers…

We sleep under the blanket,  
After each has had their turn in a river nearby…  
Washing our clothes and our faces of the blood.  
It's the first bath I've had in a week…

-

As morning comes, we all take a day to rest…  
Melty is still hungry, but at least she can drink…  
The cool water from the river gives life…  
And unlike people, it does not discriminate.

We wash the blanket, as well as our rags…  
Which once used to be clothes…  
Now worn and torn, and used…  
But hey, what works, works…

I see Dusty and Shiny trying to do something…  
It looks like they are trying to sun-dry the meat…?  
I smile, as their efforts make sense…  
After all, it is a hot, scorching day…

Perhaps they will be successful…  
And then we can actually save a few rations…  
If it works, we will do it more…  
I guess wolf jerky isn't as terrible…

I cradle Melty in my arms…  
She's grown very quiet over the last few days.  
She looks normal…but she may be sick too.  
And then what…?

I look into those deep, brown eyes…  
She looks so peaceful…so warm…  
I cannot help but fear something is wrong.  
She is usually whinier…crying or giggling…

Melty is the true hope of our group.  
From birth, she was outcast…  
At least the rest of us weren't thrown out that young…  
She would never have had the chance to live…

And if we survive, through this…  
Perhaps one day, Melty will have children too…  
And then, she can show them true love…  
A love that humans and elves alike deny us…

She looks so peaceful, sleeping now.  
I rock her now, in my arms…  
I look over to the other two…  
They're still in their experiment…

What I would give for another day like this…  
It's so warm, so peaceful…  
So gentle…that I want to live it forever…  
Forever and another day…

But night falls at last…  
And we huddle close, and sleep.  
We have already buried the body of the wolf,  
And moved a bit downstream…

I hope they will not track us in the night…  
That way, our perfect day remains so…  
And that in all ways, we can at last enjoy…  
This sort of vacation…

As sleep takes my mind to peace…  
And my body to rest…  
I can only hug Melty closer…  
She sleeps now too, in gentle breaths…

Dusty and Shiny both rest beside me,  
Cuddling each other…it looks so cute.  
They really look like little lovers…  
His arms around her…holding her close…

You know, even I dreamed of such…  
For a man who would care and love me like that…  
But no one ever did that for me…  
And probably never will…

My dream lives on in this group.  
I say a short prayer for Scruff's soul…  
I haven't forgotten him…  
He's probably still with us…

And my eyes grow heavy…  
I am ready to sleep.  
This day was so perfect…  
Will another come along? I can only hope.

-

_tsuzuku…_

_-_

Good? Bad? Please review!


	13. Forsaken Souls Part 3

If you need a disclaimer, it's on the first page. It applies for all my ToS works.

-

Forsaken Souls

(A 3-part story poem.)

-

Part 3

-

We travel on to a large city area…  
This place is big…really big.  
I think this is the capital of the world…  
The largest city around…

I can only dream of what lives within…  
Princes, princesses, kings, queens…  
The rich and the privileged…  
Possessing such worldly goods…

I hesitate, but what choice do I have?  
I must find a medicine for Melty…  
As well as some decent food for a change…  
I think this is the only option now…

Guards stop us at the gate as usual…  
I ask them to let us in for supplies…  
This time, however, the guards refuse us…  
"We" are not good enough for the floor of the city…

I sigh, and turn away…  
I must get inside…  
But how? When?  
They close their gates at dusk…

A small sewage tunnel leads into the wall…  
I see it as I walk along the walls…  
Perhaps I will be able to make it in through there…  
I lead my group slowly and carefully…

Within, there is a huge maze…  
It looks nothing like a sewer…  
But faced with no other option, we go on…  
Playing with these tiles we step on…

They make us smaller and bigger again…  
A miracle of the gods…  
But we have to return to normal sometime…  
And we do, to our disappointment…

Finally trekking through,  
We pop up in the middle of a slum…  
The people here don't look much different from us.  
Perhaps we can live here for a bit…

We manage to find a rubbish pile and dig through…  
You would not imagine what we found…  
There were several loaves of bread, not moldy…  
Even a half-eaten chicken…less than a day old…

We feasted that night, in glee and joy…  
And after sharing this splendid meal,  
We managed to dig more, and Shiny…  
She found us a real gold coin!

I could hardly believe our luck here…  
It was a miracle of sorts…  
I didn't know there was such treasure…  
Especially not here, in the slums…

But fortune smiled on us then,  
And we found a nice comfortable spot…  
Under the soft moonlight,  
We slept, as close as a family could be…

-

And then, it happened…  
Guards came through the slums…  
I guess on their usual patrol…  
But something wasn't right…

They just walked along as if nothing happened…  
And then, one spotted me…  
I had gone out to wash my face…  
It was just before dawn…

He grabbed me and forced me down.  
I guess you could say he wanted me…  
As he forced open my rags,  
I managed to see his belt knife within my reach…

He began to kiss me violently…  
And I knew he wasn't going to stop there…  
I made my last ditch effort then…  
I reached for the knife, and stabbed him with it…

-

And I killed the man…  
He deserved it…every bit of it…  
It's wrong to rape someone…  
Especially in this manner…

But what now? What have I done…  
I killed a guard…making me an outlaw…  
Again, my self-preservation dooms my family…  
And again, we cannot stay…

I tell the children to gather what they can…  
And silently, quickly, we make a break for it…  
I lift the lid to the sewer…  
Letting the young ones down first…

When I realize, to my horror,  
That in my haste, I left little Melty…  
I run back to where she was…  
Searching in the rubble…

Where is she? I do not see her…  
I look deeper…perhaps she was buried…  
No…this can't be happening…  
How could I forget my little girl?

I watch then, as a guard carries a bundle away…  
He's going away…into the light of dawn…  
I must stop him…he can't take her from us…  
I rush over to him…and ask for my child back…

He turns to me, and in that moment…  
I feel a warmth surge forth in me…  
Before I know it, I am lost in his eyes…  
His warm expression too real to miss…

He's actually smiling at me…  
A human, smiling at a half-elf…  
He places the bundle back into my arms…  
And tells me to take good care of her…

What is this feeling I feel…  
This unrelenting warmth…this…  
Is this…love? Could it be?  
This is the first time a human has even smiled at me…

For a moment, I forget what it was I went for…  
Holding the little one in my arms,  
I can only watch the guard walk down the way…  
Hoping for another such moment…

Maybe one day, it will be possible for us…  
For half-elves to be loved…  
Just like every one else out there…  
And as I return to the sewer cover…

I pray, silently, strongly,  
That one day, he'll smile at me again…  
That one day, it won't be such a rare thing…  
Half-elves want to be loved too…

-

Somewhere far away, I finally stop to rest.  
The others are tired, and very worn…  
I unpack a little of the bread I saved,  
And we snack…rather peacefully…

Melty is crying again…  
I cannot feed her…she wants milk…  
I am still not old enough to feed her properly…  
Even knowing this, I cannot help but cringe…

I cannot provide for them forever…  
They must learn one day that they will fight too…  
We all learn somewhere that it is a struggle to live.  
And that lesson would come sooner than I realized.

-

A group of wolves again…  
This time, they know our scent…  
They do not hesitate to attack us…  
And this time, there are too many…

We cannot run…we'll never make it…  
Melty…Dusty…Shiny…  
I tell them to make haste and get away.  
It is time for a last stand.

Twelve wolves this time…  
I watch as the other two make off with Melty…  
I know I am doomed…  
I know what I am fated for…

The wolf leader springs upon me…  
I can but hold his jaws from my throat…  
Another takes a nice chunk from my leg.  
I feel my own body bleed…

The end is near.  
I feel life ebbing from me.  
I finally lose to the leader, and he bites…  
Taking a piece of my shoulder…

And as I am about to die,  
Something happens…  
I know not what…but it stops…  
And I see someone in the distance…

A group of humans…and elves…  
They have saved me…but why?  
I do not understand this…  
And as my pain seeps in, I lose consciousness.

-

When I am brought to,  
I see friendly faces around me.  
I do not recognize any…  
And I can whisper but one word…

"…family…" is all that escapes my lips.  
"Family?" the brown-haired one responds.  
"Were those her children…?"  
"Goddess, I hope not…"

A wave of despair crushes me.  
What has happened to my family?  
Dusty…Shiny…and little Melty…  
What has become of them?

I feel unconsciousness fall over me.  
I have not the courage to ask…  
Perhaps they were killed…no…  
I hope to the gods that they live…

Another surge of consciousness wakes me…  
I wake silently, unable to move…  
I see a sleeping party around me…  
And the blonde girl moves to my side…

"Oh, you're up…" she whispers,  
Smiling at me so warmly…  
"How do you feel?"  
"M…my…children…"

I see her face darken…  
"I'm so sorry…they ran off…  
I should have tried to stop them…  
But I didn't know…"

I manage to relax a bit…  
At least they should be alive…  
"The wolves…"  
"Are gone. We took care of them for you."

She smiles at me, softly…  
I can but smile back…  
No one ever smiles at a half-elf…  
So who are they? Are they angels?

The one in front of me looks like one…  
Her face pale, her garb as white as snow…  
She has the face of a savior…a beautiful smile…  
I must ask her…

"Are you an angel?"  
Her smile fades at those words…  
And looking downcast, she replies…  
"No…but I almost was one…"

"I'm sorry…" I manage.  
My shoulder hurts every time I breathe…  
But I must speak now…  
I may never get another chance.

"How long have I been here?"  
"A day now…"  
"The children…they might still be there…"  
"Huh?" The angel lightens up at this…

I ask her to find a tree, off by itself,  
In the middle of a small plain nearby…  
"The children should be there…"  
And without another word, she flies off…

She was an angel…  
And she saved my life…with her friends.  
Now, she was trying to save my little family…  
I wish I knew her name…

The next time I am roused,  
I hear a familiar voice.  
"Mommy?" I turn to look…  
It is Shiny…with Dusty and Melty…

I can but smile a gentle smile.  
She found my children…  
It is morning, and the others of their group…  
They motion for the angel to follow them…

I know I must have delayed them…  
And it is but a matter of time…  
I will not be able to move for a long time.  
And I think they know, but can it be helped?

As the angel returns,  
She tells me that they will escort us,  
Taking us to the nearest village…  
I shook my head…we couldn't…

"No…we can't…" I try to argue…  
"But you're hurt!" she responds.  
"We can't go there…or anywhere…"  
"Why?" she asks, a youthful innocence in her voice…

"Because we're half-elves…"

That sentence shook the moment apart…  
The others came over to her…  
She almost stopped moving, stopped breathing…  
And then, she managed…

"How…how did this happen?"  
I try my best to explain…  
Half-elves aren't welcomed in this world…  
We're the scum of the earth…

I see the girl back away suddenly…  
Am I truly that repulsive…?  
"You…you're a Desian…?" she asks hesitantly…  
I have no idea what she speaks of…

But I can take no more…  
No one loves us…No one wants us…  
And she probably regrets helping me…  
Thinking it was a mistake to save me…

I cradle Melty in my arms once more,  
Trying not to look at the others as tears form…  
I let a few run down my cheek…  
My eyes close…perhaps it is for the best…

It is at this moment the purple-clad chooses to speak.  
"They're not Desians…they're just half-elves…  
Out of all others, they are the lowest…  
Here in Tethe'alla, almost everyone hates them…"

"Why? Did they do something wrong?"  
"Most people hate them because they're not pure…"  
"I don't understand…"  
"I'm glad you don't," I finally add…

"I'm glad you don't understand racial hate…  
I hope you never do…" I choke out, between tears.  
The blonde finally seats herself beside me,  
And hesitantly, but warmly, hugs me…

In that moment, I feel myself complete.  
Someone finally cares enough to hold me…  
Something inside me reaches for her…  
Wishing it could always be this way…

However, Fate does not allow it to be…  
The group does drop us off near a town,  
Before continuing on their journey…  
I at least managed the angel's name…

"Colette." Such a beautiful name…  
I wonder inside if she is Martel reborn…  
It would be nice, wouldn't it?  
The goddess…having blessed me…

I look to the sky now,  
Still lying by a tree…  
And though still wounded, I pray…  
I have seen the light, the hope…

Perhaps there is a world for all of us…  
A world where we can be loved too…  
And as I think of that angel, Colette,  
I cannot help but smile…

A human showing such affection for one of us…  
It gives me a light to look forward to…  
Peace is near…hope has arrived…  
Perhaps in time, we too will be loved…

-

Epilogue

-

It has been some twenty years…  
The world is a different place now…  
I have a home now…and a husband…  
The kind guard who smiled at me years back…

Shiny and Dusty finally left together…  
They found a home near the dark woods…  
They live much like a married couple,  
Though their bonds are much darker and closer…

Melty is all grown-up now…  
She still visits me once in a while…  
Although she has not yet found a soulmate,  
I have hope that she will…in time…

It is somewhat ironic that the goddess-  
No, that Colette answered our prayers.  
She, along with her friends, saved two worlds…  
And in doing so, made a place where we can live…

I still think back to those days…  
When we had to dig through trash for a living…  
I remember so much of it…  
And yet, somehow, I cannot regret it…

I loved that time because it made me close…  
Close to Shiny, Dusty, Melty…and Scruff too…  
Though we all live different lives now,  
It wasn't always so…

I realize that it was my first experience at love…  
And though my husband offers me comfort,  
With my friends, our mismatched family,  
We kept each other going…living…

And now, it has made me stronger.  
I have the will to fight to live…  
Because I have found that with love,  
There is much to live for…

I lie in my bed, writing this now…  
My husband holding me close…  
We, the forsaken souls of Tethe'alla…  
We half-elves…can finally be loved…

And I look forward to the future…  
This time, however, with a smile…

-

_owari._

-

Author's Response Box

-

Many, many thanks again to those who reviewed! I love reviews...they let me know that someone is reading my work!

ObviousMan - Thank you very much for returning yet again to review. I'm sorry that the angst in "Dance of Blades" disappointed you...I'm a sucker for angst, so I wanted to try it. I hope you won't be disappointed in this next one...it ends happily, at least...

Lil-Samuu - Thank you very much for reviewing my collection! I'm glad that you really liked the "Dance of Blades" poem...I was actually afraid to post it at first, because I thought there wouldn't be anyone who'd like it...I'm glad it caught your attention!

Especially after writing my other fic, I wondered how Lloyd would feel about having to kill others...especially those he is trying to save, like the people of both worlds...and I'm really glad you proved my thoughts wrong; I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Lara Luna - Wow...a long review...yikes...it's longer than some stories out there! Ahh...nah-nah, just kidding. I LOVE long reviews...gives me relevant reading material, and also, longer reviews tend to respond better to my works, telling me things that readers like and didn't like...and I was surprised! Most people review in general or on one or two poems...you did all of them in a massive review! Thank you so much!

Let me try my best to comment on each part of the review, poem by poem...

"Rainbow Colors" was my first poem. I'm glad you liked the whole color scheme thing...it was a random thought of mine that eventually made its way to my hands, and then the computer. A reviewer earlier had also told me that the original posting lacked an ending...and now that you've read the complete version, I'm happy my addition worked out for you!

"Watching an Angel" is the one that I think everyone who's read so far has misinterpreted...let me try my best to explain it. It's about Lloyd, writing about Colette one night, as she sleeps across from him. He can't get over the feeling, though, that he is being "watched." He is still trying to keep his "writings" a secret...and so finally, the feeling gets the better of him and he decides to call it a night before continuing further...and the little message is Colette's way of saying to him, subliminally, that yes, she was awake, and watching him...I hope that clears it up for everyone. She's playing a mind game with him. And yes, you caught it before anyone else, I think...it takes place when she is still under the Angel Toxicosis, in early stages, before Lloyd knows...

"Is this Love?" was another fun one to write. I'm glad you liked it. Mostly just fluffy feelings...the fun stuff to read...

"Pariah" and "What are Titles Good For?" were longer, but definitely fun to write. I'm glad you approve of the Genis/Presea coupling...not everyone does...and I'm glad you really liked them! The "titles" thing in the game was hard for me to understand too, at first...and I figured, especially since some of the characters have some "classic" titles, I wanted to try it...I'm happy you found it good!

"Dance with Me" was an idea that hit me one night as I was writing "Dance of Blades," while listening to the two songs over and over...and it hit me; why not make a little fic about these songs? Writer's block plagued me that night too, and so I figured, why not try somethingelse...just tie it into ToS...and after about a day or so, it came out to what I posted...I'm glad you thought it was balanced. And about the songs...I'm not sure where you may be able to find them, but both were done by Noda Junko, and were in the game Tokimeki Memorial 2 (and its many little add-on games)...if you look for the Japanese soundtrack, you may be able to find it, as Noda Junko does a lot of singing, especially for Anime. If you find the songs, tell me what you think! I'd love to know your opinion on them too!

"Worlds Apart" was a piece I kind of wrote during a point where I couldn't think of anything else...I was trying to scramble my head for ideas, and noting that I didn't write one for Raine, I wanted to try. There were two reasons for the Kratos/Raine pairing...first, I got the idea from reading some of Kitten Kisses' writings...and second,if you think about it, she is the only main character that has no romantic partner...for instance, Lloyd/Colette, Genis/Presea, Sheena/Zelos, Kratos/Anna, and Regal/Alicia. While some do try to pair Regal with Raine, I think that Kratos makes a better match...he's older, wiser, and probably could deal with Raine's weaknesses better than Regal could. After all, Regal doesn't ever really accept Alicia's death...so he'd be bogged by that. Kratos, on the other hand, knows Anna is dead, and that he can't do anything about it now...so I think he'd be ready to move on. Just my opinion, mind you. And I'm glad you liked it overall. Wasn't too sure about that poem at first...but I wanted to post something along with "Tis a Tis a..." so yeah...sorry about that.

"Dance of Blades" was my biggest challenge. It's easier to write love fics, and softer romance stuff...but I love angst, more than most people know...because it is a darker, and often more realistic view on things. With that in mind, I wanted to try it out...you know, write something similar to that which I love to read so much...and that was the result. It was rather sappy at first, but one night, I re-did the ending, and found it to be rather dark...so I posted it to see what people thought. I'm glad people latched onto it...I love it too. It's probably my best-done piece.

To sum it up; emotions define humans, in my opinion. They are the one greatest evolution of men, and women, and they are what keep us "real." I love stories with emotion...and not just happiness, or just sadness, but with the little nuances...like fear, mischief, anger, hate, suffering...and most of all, love. Love is the one emotion that will allow humans to survive...and that is what I try to capture in each of my writings. They're not the best, but I hope they made you happy! And once again, MANY thanks to you for leaving that long review! I'm glad you liked this series overall...

And to all those others who may have read it and not reviewed, please do. I don't care if you just say something to tell me it was bad...hey, your opinion counts to me too! Anywho, thank you very much, and see ya around!


End file.
